


Mother

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Marriage, Motherhood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mother

Clint knows Natasha has several fears.  
One of them includes being a mother.  
She didn't have a mother to nurture her, and is hence afraid f being one.  
But when she tells him she is pregnant, Clint sees fear but also excitement.  
As the months go on Natasha begins embracing motherhood.  
Clint knows their child is going to be lucky.  
Because he/she has Natasha their mother.


End file.
